A Supernatural Encounter
by Ciruno Rowe 'Augmented Conduit
Summary: It's the night after the day Bloody Mary was killed, another celebration for Pyre Night. With Cole being normal again he was free to act on his accord. But was it normal that there were still vampires around? Was it normal that the moon is red? No to both, but Cole would have to deal with them later, as right now, he's facing a strange killer only he can see


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or inFAMOUS. They are respectively owned by Tite Kubo and Sucker Punch. They're both good franchises though**

**Just a meeting**

A night under a scarlet red night can lead to encounters. Especially if shinigamis and vampires are involved

* * *

It was night.

A full moon to be exact and many people were enjoying the night. After all, who wouldn't enjoy a second Pyre Night of the week? People were everywhere on the streets, dressed up in monstrous and well made clothing while watching the performances or enjoying delicacies around the city. The sky was looking strangely 'red' and even the moon seemed to glow like the colour. It was a strange phenomenon. A strange incident that everyone either described was from the vampire Mary or was staged. The people just couldn't resist the urge to celebrate; even if the evil conduit is still out there hunting Bertrand.

And said conduit, Cole MacGrath, was surprised tonight. Surprised was a fitting word for something anyone seeing this. Other words like 'fear' or 'panic' might also be fitting to anyone but not Cole. As a conduit he had already seen many things, be it hooded man who can launch shockwaves, garbage armored men, mutated humans, and even teleporting vampires whom he just defeated yesterday. So this one 'thing' wasn't really that surprising.

How he discovered this thing was when he accidentally fell in one of the alleyways. This alley was connected to the parking lot with a large amount of abandoned cars. The ones that were usually filled with generators which Cole enjoyed visiting. Despite absorbing them all, every other day the batteries just get replaced no matter how many times Cole drained it. So he couldn't help but just drop down and drain one. After he drained one it just happened that he saw a new creature he never seen before.

A humanoid figure twice his size was standing a good distance from Cole. Its entire body was heavily muscular and it reminded Cole of a gorilla, minus the hair. It was pure black except for its head where a white skull was in place. The skull was plastered on its face but Cole had a difficult time contemplating whether it was a mask or just its face. And there was this hole on its chest. A large hole the size of a human head was on his chest, also covered in black. There was no blood or any organ that Cole could see inside it. Even with the use of Radar Pulse, he didn't sense the creature at all. Nothing he's never seen before.

The thing leaned down on the ground and devoured something before looking at where Cole was standing. The conduit immediately spotted the blood and his eyes lingered down to the ground below it. A fresh and bloody corpse was laid out, unrecognizable due to the state the body was on. Its neuro-electricity was still fresh but he didn't recognize it due to the generators in the area's influence. Cole let out a curse upon discovering that his late arrival caused a death. He didn't know what that thing was but he knew it was a dangerous threat. And as the demon of New Marais, he wasn't going to let it live.

"More Souls!" From the voice's force itself Cole almost lost his balance. The thing was still screaming but the conduit was immediately ready to fight. He pulled out his amp and allowed electricity to course through it. Yet the thing only continued to eat the corpse.

"Here ugly ugly ugly." Cole withdrew his amp, raised a hand and began shooting out red lightning. Groups of electric bolts struck the Hollow in a pincer formation and lightened the area. But the bolts didn't seemed to damage it and only took its attention. Cole took that as an advice not to attack with bolts."Uh-oh."

"Soul!" The Hollow raised its arm and let out another roar, only now did Cole notice the long claws. It rushed forward at a very fast speed rivalling Cole's induction grind. Just as the distance was closed, Cole rolled away and dodged the tackle. The Hollow turned around prepared to swing again, only to notice Cole throw two orbs at him. Upon landing on its chest, arcs of lightning covered the hollow and its surroundings restraining it to where it was. A moment after, the orbs detonated and made the Hollow step back, the Electrocution Grenade's electrocution disappearing. It gave out a roar of anger and from Cole's point of view he could see it gripping its mask.

While the Hollow roared Cole began jumping on the wall, swiftly scaling the building. Upon reaching the edge of the roof, he turned around and faced the hollow and readied to attack. The creature had already recovered and had leapt towards Cole, prompting him to launch a shockwave. The blast caught the Hollow and pushed it down to the ground, Hard. But the Hollow was only stunned for a moment.

It signified its recovery with a roar and prepared to lunge again only to notice Cole falling from the air. It seemed to stare curiously before the conduit landed beside him, letting out an electric blast from the drop. The Hollow was forced back from the blast and a crack had formed in its mask. It let out another roar before swinging its claws, leaving a slash wound on the still-recovering conduit. Cole rolled away and launched two clusters of fireballs forward, his wound making his aim less precise. One of the volleys went straight through the air before disappearing, but the second one struck the Hollow's face. It let out a scream and clutched its face as the fiery effects from the rockets roasted its mask. Cole took that time to move back and drain a nearby generator dry.

Just as the Hollow put out the flames on its face, Cole had drained his second generator and was feeling energetic. The conduit let out a smirk and compressed flames on his left fist just before the Hollow charged. Cole's reflexes improved from the electricity he received and he sidestepped and dodged the Hollow's slashes. After the ninth slash, Cole boosted his feet with electricity, formed blades of electricity and jammed both blades into the Hollow's head, making another small crack on its mask. The creature stepped back letting out another angered roar, but Cole wasn't done yet.

Cole punched forward with his left fist, augmented by flames and having the force of an explosion. The fist slammed into the Hollow, digging into the skin and making the creature roar, not in anger but in pain. The creature tried to step back but a field of electricity rose around Cole and caught the Hollow. The conduit lifted the creature with apparent ease and scanned the area.

In a second Cole spotted a group of cars on the parking lot. A mad grin formed on his face and he lifted the Hollow towards the parking lot. The magnetic lift vanished and Cole launched out another shockwave, sending the Hollow sailing through the air. The moment the Hollow crashed into the group of cars, a small explosion occurred before being followed by multiple amounts of larger explosion.

Cole watched with amusement as flames covered the crash site. Of course losing a large amount of cars to drain from wasn't a good thing, but if it involved losing them while killing an enemy with a large blast then Cole's just fine with that. All the wounds he received from the Hollow had vanished after he drained the electricity from the generators and it was as if he wasn't even harmed at all. "It's a shame those cars are gone, but there's more out there in the streets." He turned around prepared to head back to Zeke's place, only to receive a laceration on his back.

Cole rolled forward and faced the parking lot, his right hand raised to attack. What greeted him made him scowl. The Hollow was back, seemingly unharmed from all the attacks it received. In fact the only difference in the Hollow's appearance was the flames covering it. The Hollow lunged again and Cole rolled back, receiving another laceration on his front.

Cole tried to get close to a generator but was shoved into the wall. Before the conduit can recover he was lifted by the Hollow and pinned to the ground. The Hollow opened its large mouth showcasing its sharp teeth and preparing to bite on Cole. But the conduit grabbed the arm pinning it down and began releasing a continuous surge of electricity. The Hollow let out a roar and jumped away from Cole and the conduit got back to his feet almost instantly.

The electric man tossed out a dark projectile near the Hollow. Dark napalm coiled out from the projectile and coiled around the creature binding it to the location. To a normal human, it would be almost impossible to get out, but to a Hollow it can easily rapture its binds in a few seconds. That's all the time Cole needed.

Arcs of lightning connected from the generators to Cole as he gathered enough energy, and the night seemed to dim even more. Lights from the nearby building darkened and the clouds below seemed to gather accompanied by the rumble of thunder. The sky and the moon appeared to glow scarlet as a large arc of lightning connected from Cole to the sky. The Hollow shattered its restraints just as bright scarlet flashed throughout the sky.

Thunder rained down from the sky into the creature, and Cole sustained the attack with the generators. With the amount of electricity he was using, it might be enough to power four city blocks. A second under an attack like this will easily kill someone. But Cole was willing to give his enemy an extended version to ensure a kill.

The storm continued on for a good several seconds, but it felt forever to Cole. He lowered down his arms and the storm vanished. Arcs of lightning fizzled out leaving the conduit with barely any energy to stand. The place itself was darker than it was several minutes ago. That didn't matter to Cole. He only drew out his amp and used it to support himself. He scowled at where his enemy was.

The Hollow was in no good shape at all. Although its body didn't look that damaged, it was also barely standing. Its mask was shattered to pieces during the storm and the creature was roaring pitifully. Then it started to vanish. As if a vampire struck by sunlight, the Hollow's body began to dissipate by itself, turning to dark fragments. In a matter of seconds, the creature was gone. The only sign of the Hollow being there was Cole's wounds and the damage around the area.

The conduit stood still for a moment then let out a laugh. He drained what electricity was left on the generators and sheathed his amp. "Nothing messes with me!" Cole's wounds were already gone as he turned around, only to notice a person standing nearby.

The conduit stared at the man for a second. The man was dressed strangely and from what Cole can recognize was a black kimono with some white belt like fabric tied around. The only other odd thing about the man was his purple eyes. Aside from that he looked normal. He was probably around his age, maybe younger. It was an odd outfit for Pyre Night, but maybe it was a tourist who still didn't know the fashion sense around. The conduit briefly thought about bio-leeching this person. He shook off that thought and headed for the parking lot.

"Strange, you can see me and the Hollow?" The voice spoke in an accent. That concluded that this man was Japanese. "And you're… not fully human aren't you?"

Cole halted and looked back. "Is that what that thing was called? If you know that thing then who the hell are you? You're not a civilian." The conduit's fingers touched the handle of his amp prepared to use it.

"Very interesting weapon too. You barely used it though." Cole pulled out his amp and swung it behind him. The man behind him simply ducked to avoid the swing. The man then stepped back to avoid a second swing. Somehow the man had teleported behind him and touched the tip of the amp in a blink of an eye. While Cole had dealt with those kinds of people, he was interested on who this person was. "But I guess any kind of weapon is useless against a Hollow if it's not a Zanpakuto."

Three red bolts launched from Cole's hand towards the man. But before the projectiles reached him the bolts fizzled out. Cole threw another projectile at him, a red orb of electricity. The rocket split into two rockets with a wire in between and headed towards the man. Only to explode before they reach him. The man was still unharmed.

Cole ceased his attack, knowing his attempts to attack would only leave him drained. "Okay, you're not normal, so mind telling me what are you? You're not even human since I can barely feel any electrical pulses from you."

"Must be because I'm dead. I'm a shinigami after all." The man answered with a smirk. "I was just passing by and looking for someone when I happened to sense this Hollow. But somehow you took it down without the use of Zanpakuto."

"So I'm talking to the grim reaper right now?" Cole didn't look the slightest bit surprised.

"More where I came from. But let me ask, do you know any 'bounts'? But in here I guess you call them vampires. Two of them named Mary and Remi-"

"I killed her."

"… I'm sorry what?"

"I killed Blood Mary, the vampire so I wouldn't turn into a vampire underling of hers." Cole stated bluntly. He pointed at the mark that remained on his neck. "I 'was' a vampire but I'm human now. Killing her took some time but I did it with that cross stake. And I'm thinking that because of that, I can see you guys?"

The man stared at Cole for a moment, and then he brought out a strange looking sword. "I believe I have to take you to the afterlife."

* * *

**That's the end. Another crappy one nonetheless. Wanted to make this ever since I played Festival of Blood but I required information on Bleach. After reading a crossover fanfic with it I almost know everything basic about it. So here you go, a supernatural encounter for Cole. Takes place the day he killed Mary, you know, the night after he killed her and got freed.**

**Spoiler alert**

**I don't particularly want Cole to face any real shinigami yet since if he does, well he's dead. He'll be like Voldemort fighting Flandre. If he's Beast Cole though he might stand a chance. He has a better chance sparring with Hollows right now then facing the weakest Bleach character.**

**There were some minor shout outs there that you might want to look at. Anyway, good night people. Happy Late New Years. It's going to be a bloody red night tonight. Please review and criticize. Any error found would later be corrected. Flames would be ineffective against me as Natsu is currently here with me. I should continue that inFAMOUs/Touhou fic and create that Fairy Tail/Skyrim fic soon.**

**Natsu: I'm all revved up!**

**PS: All crossovers made can be linked to each other. Most are non-canon however**


End file.
